teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kraang Prime
Kraang, aka Kraang Prime, is an enemy of the Ninja Turtles. He was formerly an Utrom scientist who worked for the Utrom High Council nexons ago, until he discovered the Mutagen that was sacred within the Kraathatrogons from Dimension X. When he tested the Mutagen on himself, he was mutated into a gigantic Utrom with psychic powers, who became corrupted and started to corrupt the rest of the Utroms. Now that he became the leader of the Kraang Hive Mind, him, Kraang SubPrime, and The Kraang started to use the Mutagen to mutate worlds and destroying every remaining Utroms. Recently, he tried to mutate and conquer Earth to turn it into his new homeworld, but needed April O'Neil in order to perfect the Mutagen Ooze. Once, when the Triceraton Empire arrived to Earth to annihilate The Kraang, him and Knight were both destroyed inside of the Technodrome by the Triceraton Destroyer's devastator. He wields the Ultimate Kraangdroid and Mutagen as his signature weapons of choice. He has a rivalry with the Utrom High Council, Triceraton Empire, and April O'Neil. Kraang debuts in Showdown Part One. Backstory Nexons ago in Dimension X, there was an Utrom named Kraang, who served as a scientist for the Utrom High Council. One day, he discovered the Mutagen that was sacred within the Kraathatrogons from Dimension X. As he analyzed the ooze, he used it on himself and was mutated. Kraang's mutation made him become much more bigger in size and gained psychic powers of his own. The Mutagen Ooze corrupted the mind of the Utrom, which led into him corrupting the rest of the Utroms. Even though most of the Utroms resisted, a big handful of Utroms became a part of the Kraang Hive Mind and renamed his loyal subjects as "The Kraang". Kraang, now renamed as Kraang Prime, started to invade other planets to eventually mutate them. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry |Enhanced Strength Kraang Prime Gets Blasted.gif|Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility |Enhanced Intellect Kraang Prime Rises.jpg|Ultimate Kraangdroid Head Laser Blaster.jpg|Head Laser Blaster Psychic Powers Of Kraang Prime.jpg|Psychic Powers Kraang Prime Lifts Up His Blasters.jpg|Ultimate Mutagen Blaster Kraang Prime Siphons April's Mental Powers.jpg|Energy Siphoning Helmet Kraang Prime Assembles Heart Of Darkness.jpg|Heart of Darkness * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Enhanced Intellect: * Ultimate Kraangdroid: ** Head Laser Blaster: * Psychic Powers: * Ultimate Mutagen Blaster: * Energy Siphoning Helmet: * Heart of Darkness (Formerly): Weaknesses Kraang Prime Outside Of His Ultimate Kraangdroid.jpg|Lack of Ultimate Kraangdroid Ultimate Kraangdroid Damaged After Electrocution.jpg|Damaged Ultimate Kraangdroid Kraang Prime Getting Electrocuted.jpg|Electrocution Kraang Prime And Kraang SubPrime Killed By A Blast.gif|Triceraton Destroyers Devasatator * Lack of Ultimate Kraangdroid: * Damaged Ultimate Kraangdroid: * Electrocution: * Triceraton Destroyers Devastator: Relationships Episodes Season 1 * Showdown Part One (Debut) * Showdown Part Two Season 2 * The Kraang Conspiracy * Plan 10 * Into Dimension X * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Within the Woods (Silent Cameo) * Return to New York (Picture) * Annihilation: Earth! Part One (Death/ Last Appearance) Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe (Flashback) * The War for Dimension X (Hologram) Gallery Trivia * Even though Kraang Prime is voiced by Roseanne Barr (Season 1 - Season 2) and Rachel Butera (Season 3), he is considered as a male. * Unlike most of The Kraang, Kraang does not need a Kraangdroid to speak, similar to Kraang SubPrime. * When he is outside of his Kraangdroid, he has short tentacles, just like the Utroms from the 2003 TMNT TV Series. Category:Male Category:The Kraang Category:Alien Category:Villain Category:Dimension X Inhabitants Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Enemies Category:Utrom High Council Enemies Category:Mutant Category:Psychic Category:Leader Category:Alien Rulers Category:The Foot Clan Allies Category:Non-Human Category:Corrupted Category:Alien Invaders Category:Kraang Hive Mind Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Utroms Category:Experimental Mutations Category:Characters Introduced In Season 1 Category:Deceased Category:Scientist